


Empty Soul

by CelticAngelWings



Series: The Plastic Heart Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Episode 11! OMG, Family Drama, Hopefully Somebody Likes this, I'm digging a hole, M/M, Need More Viktor Doll, Obviously AU, Otherwise known as: I don't know what the heck I was thinking, Part 2, Plastic Heart series, Supernatural - Freeform, That Ending T-T, The Feels are killing me!, VictUuri, Vikturi, did I mention smut?, more excuses for smut, trippy timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticAngelWings/pseuds/CelticAngelWings
Summary: How does it begin? How does it end? Rewind the clock, let’s start again…In which Viktor makes a choice. Vikturi. PWP.  (Sequel to ‘Plastic Heart’)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this baby was already written and ready to rumble. I'm not some super-human machine with godlike abilities to fanfic. T-T No matter how much I'd LOVE that power. 
> 
> So please enjoy this next update! I know it's long, but I like to think it made some sense somewhere. 
> 
> BTW, this was written long before I saw episode 11 of YOI, and I must say, it was a good thing. Else I would've been feeling some major angst. I mean, seriously, what was that ENDING!! *insert outraged tears* 
> 
> I won't say anymore, just in case some ppl haven't seen it yet. But yeah...the feels are real. Anyways, ON WITH THE SHOW!
> 
> Whatever happens, I will ALWAYS go down with this SHIP!

* * *

* * *

 

_How does it begin?_

_How does it end?_

_Rewind the clock_

_Let’s start again_

* * *

 

_There had been an accident._

_Viktor remembered bits and pieces._

_He had left the rink after winning his final gold at the European Grand Prix. His coach, Yakov, had ushered him through the crowds of people clamoring to get an exclusive interview with the five time champion of the ice, Viktor Nikiforov._

_He was pushed into a waiting taxi, and that taxi was told to take him back to his hotel for the remainder of the day._

_Yakov had stayed behind to run interference with the press._

_Viktor had been relieved that it was all over._

_Nothing more penetrated his heart. No sense of accomplishment. No elation for having surmounted the odds once more._

_No love for the ice._

_He just felt…empty._

_Was this all there was?_

_He remembered thinking that right before the taxi turned onto the interstate into oncoming traffic._

_There was a drunk driver behind the wheel of the taxi. He had had one too many beers before starting the job that evening. His wife was a cheating whore. She didn’t deserve him._

_He paid all the bills, took care of all the fancy things she could think to ask for, and never forgot a single birthday or anniversary. And this was how she repaid him. By sleeping with the mailman. THE MAILMAN._

_“FUCKING BITCH!!!” The driver screamed, and Viktor’s eyes widened as the taxi swerved hard into the wrong lane._

_There was the screeching of tires, the impact of one…two…three cars piling up on top of each other, and the smell of gasoline burning…burning…burning..._

_KA-BOOM!_

_The world went black around Viktor._

* * *

 

**_“Wakey Wakey!”_ **

_Viktor groaned and groggily cracked his eyes open to a white universe._

**_“Oh come now, we didn’t kill you that hard!”_ **

_“Where am I…?” Viktor asked hoarsely; his head was swimming and he felt severely disoriented._

**_“The world beyond. The great pie in the sky. The devil’s backyard. Heaven’s waiting room. Limbo Limbo!”_ **

_Viktor’s whole body felt cold. Impenetrably numb._

_Limbo?_

_“Am I dead?” Viktor asked softly._

**_“In a manner of speaking yes. In a manner of speaking no. Which would you prefer?”_ **

_“I—I don’t know.” Viktor stiffly replied. “There doesn’t seem to be much difference between this and living.”_

**_“Aaaah…but that’s where you’re wrong, my darling boy.”_ **

_“Who are you? Where are you?” Viktor questioned as he turned around and around slowly, seeing nothing but white in all directions. Even the floor beneath his feet was a white marble affair._

_It was blinding._

**_“I am your guide.”_ **

_“To where?”_

**_“Somewhere. Nowhere. Everywhere. The In-between.”_ **

_“Am I supposed to follow you?”_

**_“That depends on what you want to do.”_ **

_“What I want to do?”_

**_“Do you wish to move on?”_ **

_“I don’t want to stay here.”_

**_“Do you wish to go back?”_ **

_“Not particularly…no.”_

**_“MAKE UP YOUR MIND!!”_ **

_Viktor flinched as the voice suddenly increased in volume to inhuman decibels._

_“Are those my only options?”_

**_“There is one more. But it is for the lost ones. Those who don’t know what they want to do, who can’t make up their minds and need extra…assistance.”_ **

_“Well, that sounds like me.” Viktor mumbled._

**_“Are you certain you want to go there? It could be forever. You may never return. Or you may only return.”_ **

_“You’re talking in circles. I just want this to be over.”_

**_“Oh empty soul, you have no life in you. Perhaps you need to find some and get back to us.”_ **

_“Us?”_

**_“We are all. All are one. You have only just begun to learn.”_ **

_“Does this mean I can get out of here now?”_

**_“Hah…so impatient we are.”_ **

_“….”_

**_“Very well. You will have nothing. You will find what you have not. And when it finds you, then you will be free.”_ **

_“…fine.”_

**_“WONDERFUL! Some entertainment at last!”_ **

_“Enter—…” Viktor gasped as chains appeared on his wrists and ankles, stretching his limbs far and away from his body._

_And suddenly, it was as though he was being ripped in two, with everything on the inside come pouring out._

**_“Let us see how you do without your humanity, oh empty soul.”_ **

_“AAAAH!” Viktor screamed, and it was the single worst moment of his existence._

_Everything was being stripped away._

_His mind was washed clean._

_No memories. No suffering. No victory. No dreams._

_No nothing. No everything._

_Just emptiness._

* * *

 

“And we’re done here! Isn’t he wonderful?” The dollmaker exclaimed with a proud grin for her latest masterpiece.

“Yes, he is a sight to behold. Who did you model him after?”

“A famous ice skater. Viktor Nikiforov.” The dollmaker replied.

“Why did you decide on him?”

“He was so charismatic and gorgeous. He felt like a fairytale prince come to life. I thought he’d make a good edition to our collection. Plus, he’s already got fans.” The dollmaker smiled.

“Well there, I do believe we’ve got a bestseller on our hands. But why the heart? I understand everything, but that’s a bit much don’t you think?”

“Nah…it came to me in a dream, believe it or not. It was dying to be crafted and placed inside of there. It even has its own battery and everything. If you listen closely, you can hear it beating.”

“Almost like he’s alive then…”

“Exactly. And who wouldn’t want a living doll?” The dollmaker grinned and patted Viktor on the head as she began putting away the tools of her trade.

“I dunno…it seems kind of creepy for a kid.”

“Whoever said he’s for children? Strictly high end collectors will be buying him. I plan to make a series without hearts for the general public. ”

“Sounds like a plan. Although, if I were you, I’d probably keep this one. He really is a beauty.”

“Nah…for some reason, I just don’t think he’s meant to be here.”

“Why not? Another of your premonitions?”

“Some lucky person out there is destined to have this doll. I can feel it in my bones. And I will not stand in the way of fate.” The dollmaker declared.

“Besides, we need all the money we can get for that trip to the Netherlands.”

“I was thinking of going to Russia instead.”

“No way! It’s too cold there!”

“But it’s where Viktor lives!”

“Ugh…how’s about we travel to Japan then? I hear the Sakura are blooming nicely around this time of year. We can even bring Viktor. Somebody’s bound to be around to buy him.”

“But he’s popular in Russia.” The dollmaker pouted.

“We can always ship his brothers to Russia from Asia. It’s no problem.”

“Alright alright! Fine. We’ll go to Japan. They’re big on antiques anyways.”

“Atta girl.”

“Okay Viktor, you’re going to Japan!” The dollmaker smiled.

* * *

 

**_Years Later_ **

* * *

 

_“Honey, we just can’t afford to keep this store open any longer. We have to move.”_

_“I know, but there are so many artifacts here…and Viktor, what about Viktor? He’s been with us forever it feels like.”_

_“Put him in the window. I’m sure somebody will see him and want to take him home finally.”_

_“I’m not lowering the asking price.”_

_“Suit yourself. Just make sure he’s visible.”_

_“Alright…”_

I’ve been on this shelf for a long time.

People come and go, but they never see me. I don’t want them to see me. It’s something I can do.

I’m invisible to everyone…except the owner. She sees me. But she has to.

Now I’m being moved to the front window.

There are so many strange people floating about outside.

Eh?

Somebody’s looking at me.

Eh?

Somebody can see me.

Eh?

He’s really cute…

“Excuse me; may I see that doll in the store window?”

“Of course! One moment please!”

* * *

 

**_Present Day_ **

* * *

 

There was one thing to be said for the Katsuki family, they had no concept of personal space.

Yuri’s backside gave a twinge as he gingerly got up from the bed and, covering his privates with a pillow, gently shut the door on his shell-shocked mother, father, and sister.

Viktor watched him with eyes full of merriment as he sighed heavily and walked over to the nightstand to retrieve his glasses.

“How am I going to explain you?” Yuri asked.

“Tell them the truth.” Viktor replied.

“What? That I bought a magic doll from a shop, which so happened to be a 6’2 man who seduced me and took my lifelong virginity in a matter of weeks, and by the way, I guess I’m gay.“

“Sounds like a plan.” Viktor smiled.

“It does not!” Yuri exclaimed, touching his lower back as he sank back down onto the bed in a state of hopelessness.

“Maybe you should let me do the talking then.” Viktor hummed. “I would say, during the brief time I’ve known your son, we’ve been through much together. And although I’ve never met you all personally, I have heard much about your family and would like to be a part of it. If you’ll have me.”

“And then I’ll proceed to tell them how cute your butt is and how fortunate I am that no one has laid claim on you yet in all your many years on this earth apart from me, and we’re practically destined to be together because we fit like two pieces of a puzzle.”

“You make me whole and I make you…laugh?” Viktor finished with a question as Yuri’s lips trembled from suppressed amusement.

“Sorry, it’s just that you’re so serious about all this. And apart from my supposedly cute butt, I never imagined you’d say so much about me.”

Viktor smiled softly. “You don’t think I’d come to life for just anyone, do you?”

“I dunno, maybe I’m just the most convenient target.” Yuri shrugged and stared down at the sheets with a slight blush on his face.

Viktor tilted his chin up with a finger and kissed him smack dab on the lips.

“I assure you, you are not.” He breathed out against Yuri’s mouth. “If I wanted a convenient target, I would’ve let somebody else see me long before I found you, or rather, you found me.”

Yuri blinked twice and said, “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing of importance. Just know you were not a random choice.”

“Hah…okay then.” Yuri smiled awkwardly, staring at Viktor’s naked body with a decidedly dazed look.

“Are you ready for round two?” Viktor asked softly, moving in close so he was nose to nose with a blushing Yuri.

“N-no! Not right now! We have to meet my family, remember?”

Viktor smirked slightly.

“I’m sure they can wait for an hour or so.”

Yuri sucked in a sharp breath and muttered quickly.

“I need a shower, and that would be rude.”

Viktor smiled tightly. “What’s rude is them barging in on us first thing in the morning. Who the hell does that?”

Yuri sweatdropped.

“It’s not first thing in the morning, it’s actually after noon. And I thought you liked my family and all that, so what’s this fuss about now?”

“I could’ve had time to thoroughly enjoy you again had they let you alone to sleep like decent folk would do.”  Viktor practically pouted.

Yuri shook his head and laughed softly. “You’ll get used to them. Besides, I don’t usually sleep my days away. That’s not my style.”

Viktor raised an eyebrow, “Perhaps we should reinvent your style then. I could use more mornings in bed with you.”

“Now you just sound greedy.” Yuri snorted. 

Viktor pinched his nose.

“Ow!”

“Don’t snort at me, I am being perfectly serious. We need all the time together that we can snatch.”  Viktor mumbled. “Besides, we only just made it this far, I want to explore more.”

Yuri’s eyes softened as he stopped rubbing at his nose.

“We’ll have plenty of time for all that later. Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, and neither are you.”

Viktor stared at him with an inscrutable look on his face before saying, “Fine then. Let’s get you that shower so we can face the firing squad.”

Yuri grinned broadly.

“Would you like to join me? For a shower I mean. Nothing else!”

Viktor’s eyes widened and his face colored just-so. “Of course I’ll join you, lead the way!”

“I mean it, nothing else!”

Viktor laughed and said, “Yes, yes, I heard you the first time.”

Yuri got up from the bed and pulled on his robe from the closet, as Viktor materialized his own boxers back into place.

“You can still do that?” Yuri asked.

“Of course. I’m not entirely human, you know.” Viktor responded with a wink.                                                       

Yuri blushed darkly and muttered, “Could’ve fooled me…”

Viktor smirked and walked over to Yuri, pulling the other flush against his chest with one arm, and carding his fingers through Yuri’s hair.

“I’m real enough where it counts.” He said.

Yuri melted into the embrace and rested his forehead against the other’s chest.

“We should go now.”

“Yes, lets.” Viktor murmured, releasing Yuri and following the other out of the bedroom and down the hallway to the first bathroom on their left.

 They went in and locked the door behind themselves.

* * *

 

Yuri stood under the hot spray of the shower with his back to Viktor’s front, and he panted softly as the other washed his body down with his bare, soaped up hands.

Steam fogged up the bathroom as Viktor’s hands skated from Yuri’s chest down his stomach, to his thighs, and then to his shaft.

Yuri leaned back against Viktor as the man stroked him slowly up and down, coating his growing erection with suds and trailing backwards to his sac and perineum.

Viktor’s soaped up finger circled his entrance, and Yuri tensed as he dipped the one into his hole and reamed him out.

“V-V-Viktor….nothing else, remember?”

“Shhhh…somebody might hear you.” Viktor whispered, and he frowned ever so slightly as a bit of red washed down the drain from where his finger languidly stroked Yuri’s insides.

“Does this hurt?” Viktor asked, slowing down his strokes and probing gently here and there in the channel of Yuri’s arse.

Yuri sucked in a sharp breath as Viktor touched that spot, once, twice, within him.

And he shook his head as it lolled backwards onto the man’s shoulder.

“Not particularly…” He breathed.

Viktor sighed in relief and withdrew his finger completely.

Yuri keened at the loss and shut his eyes, as his chest rose and fell rhythmically.

“Let me know if I’m ever too rough. The last thing I want is to hurt you.”

Yuri smiled, and stood up straight to grab the soap up in his own hands. Viktor smiled softly as Yuri rubbed his hands vigorously together and then turned around and determinedly began rubbing Viktor’s chest with the liquid.

Viktor moaned softly as Yuri’s fingers brushed his nipples, and he stared down his nose heatedly at Yuri’s concentrating, red face as the young man’s hands moved progressively lower.

The water cascaded warmly over both their bodies, washing away patches of soap here and there, as quickly as they appeared.

Yuri swallowed thickly as he reached the valley between Viktor’s strong thighs, and he gently took Viktor’s manhood in hand and soaped it up thoroughly.

It was a novelty, feeling the girth and weight of the other swelling in his palm, and his mouth felt dry as the Sahara as Viktor moaned and trailed a hand from the nape of his neck, down Yuri’s spine, to rest on and rub at his pert backside.

Yuri didn’t have the nerve to touch anywhere deeper, so he released Viktor’s cock and resumed rubbing at the man’s neck and shoulders instead.

Viktor chuckled and backed the other against the shower wall, where he proceeded to kiss him within an inch of sanity.

By the time they got out of the shower, the water was freezing.

* * *

 

The Katsuki family was a tightly knit group of individuals.

Consequentially, they knew almost everything about each other. What they liked to eat, where they liked to go, what they tended to wear every day, who they hung out around, what friends they all had in common…etc.…etc.…

Therefore, it was a thing of monumental discordancy to find out that not only had the youngest of the bunch been seeing someone, but that someone just happened to be male and foreign—foreign and male.

They hadn’t even known Yuri was gay.

And now this!

Right under their roof, right under their noses, right under their sky!

The universe had been flipped. It was the only explanation. The stars had been knocked out of alignment, and the sun was rising from the west!

“Um—err, good afternoon, mom, dad, nee-chan.”  Yuri padded into the dining area bare footed in sweats and a T-shirt, to see his whole family gathered around the table.

Viktor trailed in behind him with a wide smile, wearing a new looking green male kimono style robe with indoor shoes.

“Good afternoon, family.”  Viktor bowed slightly and pulled out a chair for Yuri to sit in, before taking up the seat next to the young man.

All the while, the Katsuki family remained static, saying absolutely nothing.

Yuri gulped thickly and stared back at his family with an apprehensive look on his face.

His mother was the first to crack.

“Y-Yuri…is there something you would like to tell us?”

“Um—I’m—well, you see what happened was….”

“I am in love with your son. And he is in love with me.”  Viktor stated seriously.

Yuri’s mother and sister’s eyes widened dramatically, and they blushed as Viktor took Yuri’s hand in his and laced their fingers together over the table, like they were taking some sort of stand.

Yuri’s father was the next to say something.

“That’s all well and good, but who are you? I’ve never seen you around before in my life, and Yuri’s never mentioned you either.”

Mari then interjected, “His name is Viktor, like that doll!”

“If that’s not strange, I don’t know what is.”  His father muttered.

Yuri bit his lip and Viktor squeezed his hand reassuringly.

“I’ve lived in Japan for a while now, but only just recently moved to Hasetsu. Yuri found me one day by chance and I followed him home. From there on we’ve been inseparable.”

“So basically, you’re a stalker.” His father stated, crossing his arms and staring menacingly at Viktor.

“I prefer the term enamored lover.” Viktor smiled.

“Say something that makes sense! YURI!” His father pounded the table with his fist and pointed at Yuri, in a seemingly desperate move.

“…he’s not lying, father. We are involved now. And I would very much like to have your blessing.” Yuri gulped.

“M-my b-b-bless—Kaa-san!” Yuri’s father spluttered and addressed his mother beseechingly.

Still blushing and staring at the two young men, Hiroko turned and patted her husband on the back.

“There there, Papa. We can’t be getting so worked up in our age. You’ll give yourself a coronary.”

“I am perfectly healthy, Hiroko! Now back me up! Our son is going through a difficult phase with a foreign invader!”

Viktor’s eye twitched and he got ready to open his mouth right when Yuri stood up from the table and commanded the attention of everyone.

“Look. I know it’s strange and out of the blue and all. But Viktor is not just some random person I’m shacking up with. He’s very important to me, and I would like it if you treated him more like a human being than a leper.”

“You don’t have to like him, but you should at least give him a chance.”

Viktor blinked twice and Yuri’s father trembled with barely suppressed rancor.

Mari finally spoke up.

“If little brother has finally gotten himself someone special in his life, I think we owe it to him to be supportive as his family.”

“That is exactly right, dear.” Yuri’s mother piped up. “And for starters, we need to rustle you up a room and get you fed.”

“Isn’t that right, Papa?”

Yuri’s father seemed to pop out of his inner rage as a devious glint flashed over his face.

“Yes. That is most definitely right. We can’t have you two staying in the same room together. It’s not seemly. And from now on you’ll be working to earn your keep around here, since you insist on sticking around!”

Yuri’s eyes got big, and he almost protested as Viktor shushed him with a look and said, “Very well. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Please treat me kindly, father.”

“I’M NOT YOUR FATHER!”

Yuri face palmed and stared up at the ceiling in dread.

What on earth were they gonna do now?

* * *

 

“I think this room is just perfect for you, Viktor.” Hiroko said, as she ushered him and Yuri down the hall from Yuri’s room, to another inconspicuous door adjacent the bathroom.

She slid the door open into what looked to be a storage area.

“It could use a bit of work, but the location is perfect. Why don’t you help get Viktor settled in whilst I start on an early dinner?”

Yuri nodded slowly and watched with bated breath as his mother bounced out of the room and back down the hall out of sight.

Viktor sighed heavily and crossed his arms.

“This just will not do.”

Yuri raised an eyebrow. “I thought you were all gung-ho for making nice with the family now.”

“It’s not that, I just can’t stand the thought of not sleeping with you. I mean really. There’s no way we’re being kept apart.”

Yuri titled his head and began the process of stacking and moving boxes here and there to clear a space for a futon.

“It’s only for a little while. I’m sure my father’ll be off your back once he gets used to having you around. And until then, I can always visit you whenever.”

“Although now that you’ve got chores, I suppose we’ll be apart more often than not. I mean, I have things I need to do during the day, and you can’t just slack off anymore—…”

Yuri trailed off as Viktor backed him into the wall and caged him with both hands.

“I’m not giving you up.”

“Nobody’s asking you to.” Yuri said breathlessly.

“I’m going to see you as much as I want. And we WILL be sleeping together every night.”

“I’m sure we can manage around your new schedule.”  Yuri smiled.

Viktor nodded and moved progressively closer.

“I was just thinking, now that there are all these obstacles to our love…it feels like it’s become more precious.”

“You mean you like being thwarted at every turn?” Yuri laughed.

“It helps put things into perspective.” Viktor stated, now nearly nose to nose with Yuri.

Yuri’s breath teased at Viktor’s lips as his eyes drooped, and his hand came up to rest on the back of Viktor’s neck.

“What kind of perspective is that?” Yuri asked softly.

Viktor leaned his forehead against the young man’s and murmured, “The kind where I know what I’d rather be doing at every moment of the day when you’re not around.”

“The kind where you’re always the first and last thing on my mind; the kind where you’re the only thing I can see anymore.”

“Isn’t that a bit much?” Yuri smiled sheepishly. “It puts an awful lot of pressure on me.”

Viktor chuckled. “You can handle it. I know you can. Because you’re the one I chose; the one who chose me.”

Yuri blushed lightly and said, “Flattery is the devil’s weapon.” Right before leaning forward the last few centimeters and pressing his lips against Viktor’s.

Viktor’s arms came down and around Yuri, and they kissed until they were both breathless and horizontal on the floor, with Yuri spread out on top of Viktor.

Needless to say, it took an inordinate amount of time for them to get the room straight.

* * *

 

By the time Viktor’s room was put in order, Yuri’s clothing was disheveled and his glasses were fogged over; his lips were kiss swollen, and he was sporting a massive hickey on the left side of his neck.

“I think that should do it.” Yuri panted, straightening his clothes to no avail and wiping out his glasses on his shirt.

Viktor eyed him up hungrily through his bangs as Yuri then bent over to fix the covers on the futon, and he wrapped his arms securely around Yuri’s waist from behind, causing the other to stand upright jerkily and gasp as Viktor nuzzled against his neck, into his tender handiwork.

“Dinner’s gonna be ready soon. I think we should g-go now.” Yuri stuttered as Viktor ground his hips into his backside, enabling the other to feel his burgeoning erection beneath the fabric of his robe.

“Shouldn’t we christen this futon before going anywhere? For good luck at least?” Viktor entreated, kissing behind Yuri’s ear and sliding his hands beneath Yuri’s shirt to feel the smooth bare skin of his torso.

“T-that’ll run us overtime…we’ll b-be late f-for dinner…”

“It’s only four-o’clock.”

“Four f-fifteen.” Yuri mumbled, glancing up at the clock on the wall and mentally calculating how long it’d be before his family would come looking for them.

“Same difference. We’ve worked hard enough, and now we should take a break.”

“B-but….”

“No buts. I want my Yuri and I want him now.” Viktor bit at Yuri’s ear and smiled as the other huffed in response.

“Don’t say anything if they come barging in again.”

“We’ll lock the door.” Viktor stated.

“This one doesn’t have a lock.” Yuri muttered.

Viktor raised an eyebrow.

“Well then, we’ll just have to be very, very quiet.”

Yuri blushed darkly.

“Do you think you can manage that?” Viktor teased.

“I’ll do my best.” Yuri whispered.

* * *

 

They were all staring.

Yuri strictly avoided everyone’s eyes as he once again entered the dining area, wearing a turtleneck sweater and a pair of jeans.

Viktor grabbed him by the hand and led him over to the table now laden with food, to sit right next to the obscenely joyful man.

Yuri’s father sent a withering glare at Viktor as he pulled out the chair for Yuri, and then sat down with a huge grin plastered across his face.

“This all looks heavenly. Did Yuri’s mother make all this by herself?” Viktor asked.

“Nonesense!” She replied. “I had Mari helping me. And you can call me Hiroko, dear.”  Yuri’s mother smiled.

Yuri’s father nearly gagged like a child.

Yuri stared over at him with a sweatdrop and proceeded to fill his and Viktor’s plates with an assortment of foods.

Viktor merely smiled triumphantly back at Yuri’s father as Yuri ignored the both of them and continued setting Viktor up with a meal fit for a king.

“There you go. Start with the side dishes. They’re delicious.” Yuri recommended.

“Why don’t you feed it to me, Yuri? I’m not sure how to use these sticks.”  Viktor grumbled, picking up his chopsticks and staring at them dubiously.

Yuri blushed fiercely and whispered, “I could always just get you a spoon and fork instead. By the way, do you even eat?”

Viktor smirked. “Maybe I don’t want a spoon and fork. And I’m not certain I do eat. I’ve never tried it before.”

Yuri bit his lip and glanced around the table at their conspicuous audience with a nervous laugh.

“He means traditional Japanese foods. He’s never eaten traditional Japanese foods before.”

“And you say you’ve lived in Japan for a while?” Yuri’s father bit out. “Where exactly would you have lived that traditional foods would have been unavailable to you?”

“In an antique store—…” Yuri slapped a hand over Viktor’s mouth and blurted, “—above an antique store, in the woods, away from conventional civilization.”

Viktor smiled beneath Yuri’s hand and said a muffled, “I never got out much.”

Yuri removed his hand and slumped in his seat. Was the other trying to get caught?

“Yet you found the time to get out and meet Yuri.” Yuri’s father practically ground out the words.

Viktor studiously ignored the fuming man and turned to Yuri with an open mouth, “Aaah….”

Yuri rolled his eyes and grabbed up Viktor’s chopsticks and filled them with substance, before sticking them into Viktor’s waiting mouth.

Viktor’s lips locked around the sticks and he chewed his food with relish as Yuri pulled back and regarded him with bated breath (along with Mari and his mother), as though the food were gonna come spilling out from some hidden hole in other’s stomach.

After a few seconds with nothing happening, Yuri breathed a sigh of relief.

“Vkusno!” Viktor exclaimed finally, “Simply delicious!”

“We’re so glad you like it.” Hiroko chirped, and Mari grinned. “Gotta love a man with an appetite, eh Yuri?”

Yuri laughed weakly and stuffed his own mouth with food to avoid replying.

Appetite, yeah. Let’s call it that.

Yuri’s father rolled his eyes and said, “Any man unable to appreciate Hiroko’s cooking is not a man worth knowing.”

“Is that acceptance we hear?” Mari teased.

Yuri’s father sweatdropped and stammered, “I was merely stating a fact. Don’t get cheeky.”

Viktor opened his mouth again, “Aaah, Yuri!”

Yuri’s father suddenly slid away from the table, retrieved a spoon and fork from the kitchen drawers, and ninja-threw them both at Viktor’s plate.

“FEED YOURSELF!” he snapped.

Viktor pouted hard, and Yuri sighed, before at last picking up Viktor’s fork and spearing a chunk of meat onto it to shove into Viktor’s mouth.

Yuri’s father went a purplish red and nearly broke his own chopsticks.

Mari and his mother simply giggled and continued eating.

Viktor grinned proudly around his mouthful, and scooted his chair closer to Yuri’s side, before stretching his arm out behind Yuri’s head.

Yuri rolled his eyes good naturedly and juggled feeding himself and Viktor in turn.

Dinner was an amusing affair.

* * *

 

Later on that evening, Viktor was helping Hiroko and Mari wash up the dishes and clean the kitchen when the strangest thing happened.

Viktor was in the process of drying a plate off midair, when all of a sudden, he disappeared and the plate came clattering to the floor.

In Viktor’s place lay Viktor’s doll prone on the floor, in a new green looking doll-sized kimono robe.

Hiroko’s eyes widened and she froze mid-motion of washing the dishes.

Mari blinked once, twice, three times before saying, “…mother, did you just see what I saw?”

“Viktor disappeared.”

“Double hallucination? How old were those mushrooms you used today?!”

“They were fresh…” Hiroko trailed off, as she bent down to the floor and picked up Viktor’s doll with an inscrutable look on her face.

“I never noticed, but Viktor looks exactly like Viktor the doll.” Hiroko murmured.

Mari went quiet and they both looked at each other, and then at the doll; then back at each other, before laughing hard.

“What is this, some sort of movie? Yuri must have met a guy that looks exactly like the doll he bought and fell for him. Oh my god!” Mari’s shoulders shook with unsuppressed amusement, and she took the doll from Hiroko.

“I better go return this to little brother before he throws a fit to find it missing.”  Mari shook her head and took Viktor’s doll out of the kitchen, towards Yuri’s room.

Hiroko stared after her with the seeds of an idea occurring in her mind.

_What if Viktor…and the doll…were the same…?_

“Of course that’s not it, Viktor just played a trick on us girls, I’m sure he’ll reappear momentarily. Although I don’t know how he ever managed such a feat. Must be a foreign thing.”

Hiroko mused happily to herself before collecting the plate from the floor, and resuming washing the dishes.

You really couldn’t count on men to do chores. No matter the country.

Hiroko sighed and thought nothing more of it.

* * *

 

“Yuri!” Mari knocked on Yuri’s bedroom door with Viktor’s doll in hand.

Yuri answered after a long few seconds, bleary eyed, and yawning, in his short sleeves and sweatpants once more.

“Are you sleeping again?” Mari inquired exasperatedly, before her eyes bugged out on a certain spot on Yuri’s neck.

“Oh my god…is that a HICKEY?!”

Yuri blushed darkly and slapped a hand over the spot, staring out at Viktor standing quietly beside Mari, and then down at Viktor’s doll clenched in Mari’s hand.

Yuri’s eyes got big and he stared rapidly between Viktor and the doll, a question forming on the tip of his tongue.

‘ _What Happened?!_ ’

Viktor shrugged and said, “I don’t know.”

Yuri stared past Mari, into Viktor’s apologetic face, as she calmed down and cleared her throat, “No wonder you were wearing a turtleneck in the middle of summer. I presume Viktor gave that to you. He ran out on us washing the dishes. And I found this here in the kitchen.”

“Figured you might want it back.” Mari smirked. “Although with the real thing running around here somewhere, it’s no wonder you forgot about it.

Yuri took the doll from her with no small amount of trepidation.

Viktor walked into his room.

Yuri pointed at Viktor and said, “You really can’t see him?”

“See who?” Mari raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip.

Yuri shook his head, and muttered, “Nobody. Just nobody. Thanks!”

He then slid the door shut and turned to Viktor.

* * *

 

“What gives? I thought you were real now!”

“I guess there’s a time limit.” Viktor muttered, gripping his chin.

Yuri began to pace the length of his room, clutching Viktor’s doll.

“Maybe it’s something we did, or didn’t do, that’s made you revert. But I really can’t think of anything…” Yuri froze and gaped, and Viktor stared at him pointedly.

“By now you should be able to say it, Yuri. S.E.X. Sex. We had sex.”

Yuri flushed dark red and waved his arms about, still holding onto Viktor’s doll.

“I know that! You don’t have to spell it out!”

Viktor sat down on the bed and crossed his legs as he leaned back on his arms.

“Maybe that’s it.” He said, thoughtfully, staring up at the ceiling.

“What?” Yuri muttered fearfully.

“We haven’t had sex, in a while.” Yuri balked and exclaimed, “We did it just a few hours ago!”

“And they could see me, just a few hours ago. But it’s seven o’clock now, which makes it around six hours ago that we did anything…that counts.”

Yuri stopped pacing and stared at Viktor.

“What do you mean ‘that counts’? It should ALL count!”

Viktor smiled softly and said, “It should, but I don’t think it does. At least, not enough for me to attain a physical body.”

Yuri gulped and sat down at his desk chair.

“T-then you’re saying you have to be i-inside of me for them to see you?”

Viktor nodded. “That’s what it looks like.”

Yuri pushed his glasses up the brim of his nose, and he averted his eyes to some distant point in the room.

What was this situation? He had only recently lost his virginity, and now he was expected to start a blatantly sexual relationship for the sake of making his lover _‘a real man’_?

Oh the irony…

“Is it really such a bad proposition? We are madly in love. So this should only be a minor issue.” Viktor reasoned.

Yuri huffed a bit and spun around in his chair. “Easy for you to say…it’s my arse on the line…”

Viktor smirked and purred, “And what a mighty fine arse it is.” Before getting up from the bed and standing in front of Yuri, stopping his momentum.

“You’re the one all hung up about me being real. I say I’m real enough as is. However, if you need me to be something more, you’re gonna have to help me.”

Yuri swallowed and stared up into Viktor’s manically shining eyes.

“We don’t even know for sure it works like that…” Yuri murmured, clenching his hands nervously in his lap.

Viktor smiled down upon him and kissed his forehead.

“That’s why we need to give it a shot. Come now, time is wasting.”

Yuri self-consciously wrapped his arms around Viktor’s waist and hugged the man to him, burying his face in Viktor’s stomach. Viktor patted his head gently and whispered.

“You know, you’re very cute when you’re all shy like this. I could just eat you up.”

Yuri shivered and tilted his head back.

“Why don’t you then?” he asked.

Viktor smiled wolfishly and captured Yuri’s mouth in a searing kiss.

And for one heart stopping moment, Yuri forgot all else.

* * *

 

Viktor was especially careful with Yuri the second time around.

“Spread your legs for me. Wider…Yuri…” Viktor breathed.

Yuri blushed and complied, holding his legs beneath the knees and pulling them apart and to his chest to expose his pink entrance to Viktor’s hungry eyes.

Viktor licked his lips and slowly kissed his way up the back of Yuri’s thighs, to the center of him. Directly over that puckering muscle, begging to be licked.

Viktor’s tongue darted out to taste Yuri’s most intimate place.

And Yuri moaned and stared up at the ceiling in disbelief as Viktor’s tongue prodded and entered him with a slick push.

“T-that’s d-dirty Viktor!” he gasped.

Viktor grabbed at his spread open thighs and pushed them even further apart himself, as Yuri’s hands fell to clench at the sheets in his growing delirium.

In and out, in and out, in and out.

Viktor’s tongue went, fucking languidly into him like a smaller version of the cock hardened between the man’s own legs.

Yuri cried out loudly as Viktor released one of his thighs to grab hold of his bobbing erection flagging the air like a desperate soldier.

Viktor stroked him up and down, in time to his tongue’s thrusts, and he pulled out short just as Yuri shuddered and got ready to cum in his hand.

“Not just yet,” Viktor murmured thickly, squeezing Yuri’s cock from the base to stave off his pleasure, “Not yet.”

Yuri stared up at him through watery brown eyes, and Viktor smiled down at his young lover, enjoying the sight of him frustrated and wanton.

Yuri moaned as Viktor let his legs down, and endeavored to coat his hand with lube, before again spreading his legs apart and prodding at the abused hole of Yuri’s channel.

Yuri relaxed and pushed down as Viktor’s finger slid up and into him like a knife through butter.

It felt much easier than the first time.

“That’s because your body remembers, Yuri. It will only get better every time.” Viktor promised, his voice tight with lust as he slid another finger in with the first, and carefully scissored the two appendages within Yuri.

Yuri panted and rocked his hips as Viktor stroked in and out of him, and his back bowed off the bed when Viktor struck his sweet spot dead-on in one major thrust.

Viktor tilted his head, and proceeded to repeatedly abuse that spot until Yuri was on the verge of cumming again.

Viktor interjected a third finger and slowly stretched Yuri open.

Pretty soon he was pulling out and Viktor was slicking himself up whilst staring down at a winded Yuri, frustrated to no end.

“I’d like to try something, Yuri. Sit up for me.” Viktor smiled as Yuri pushed himself up with trembling arms and sat upright on the bed.

Viktor sat beside him, still stroking himself up and down with his lubed up hand.

“Come sit in my lap.” Viktor requested.

Yuri flushed even darker and slowly crawled over Viktor on all fours, before gingerly straddling the man’s lap.

He stared questionably into Viktor’s eyes as the man grabbed hold of his waist and pulled him further forward, so that Yuri was now seated directly over Viktor’s straining erection.

Finally, Yuri got the picture.

Viktor lined himself up with Yuri’s entrance as the other spread his knees as wide as they would go on the bed, on either side of Viktor’s hips.

Yuri then sucked in a deep breath and grabbed ahold of Viktor’s shoulders as he lowered himself down slowly just as Viktor thrust upwards.

“Aaah…! V-Viktor!”

Viktor smiled softly up at him and said, “Ride me, Yuri.”

Yuri trembled and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck as he leveraged himself up again, and then back down onto the hard rod that was Viktor’s manhood.

Viktor groaned into his ear and kissed his cheek, as Yuri set a stuttering pace.

 Up and down, Yuri bounced. In and out, Viktor slid.

Until finally, they were both panting heavily from the exertion and practically bursting for release.

Viktor grabbed ahold of Yuri’s hips and took control of the pacing.

He pounded up and up into Yuri, making the other scream and writhe as he roughly surged into him.

“Harder, Viktor!” Yuri gasped.

Viktor obliged, and Yuri took him deeper than he’d ever thought possible. So deep he could feel it in the base of his throat. 

With every thrust, Viktor and Yuri got closer to Nirvana.

Viktor reached in between their bodies and began stroking Yuri’s swollen cock in time with his thrusts. Thumbing the head of it mercilessly as Yuri cried out again and again and again.

Finally, Yuri contracted around Viktor as spasms wracked his body, and he came with a drawn out moan into Viktor’s hand and all over the man’s chest.

 Viktor thrust once, twice, three more jerky times into Yuri’s pliant body before spilling completely over the edge.

By now, Yuri was putty in his arms.

“I love you so much, my Yuri.” Viktor’s voice resounded, as they collapsed onto the mattress, still joined and attached.

“Nnngah…I know…love you too…Viktor…” Yuri muttered drowsily.

Viktor smiled and rolled his hips luxuriously before languidly exiting Yuri’s arse.

The other winced and groaned as a yawning emptiness filled his lower half.

“You could’ve stayed…a bit…longer…” Yuri mumbled with a light blush.

Viktor chuckled and stroked the length of Yuri’s spine as Yuri nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “That would have you hurting for ages afterwards.”

“I don’t mind.” Yuri said. “I like the feel of you.”

“Maybe another time, when you’re not so tired.”

Yuri yawned widely and said, “I’m not—that…tired….,” right before passing out for the umpteenth time that day.

Viktor frowned slightly and wondered if he really was being too rough.

Surely the other shouldn’t be sleeping this much…

* * *

 

**_“Figured it out yet, have you?”_ **

_Viktor gasped like a drowning man, and stared at his unchained arms and legs._

**_“Oh come now, we made it so easy!”_ **

_Viktor frowned and closed his eyes. Where was Yuri? Where was he?_

**_“That’s right, you don’t remember, do you?”_ **

_“Where is Yuri and how did I get here?!” Viktor shouted in growing panic._

**_“Yuri is where you left him. And you are where we found you, oh empty soul.”_ **

_“What is this? A dream?” Viktor asked hopefully, wanting desperately to wake up now._

**_“This is your reality, lost one. And now you must choose?”_ **

_Choose what? He only wanted to go back to Yuri._

**_“Is that your final answer?”_ **

_It was never a question. He belonged with Yuri, wherever the other was._

**_“If you stay as you are, you will continue to drain his life-force.”_ **

_Say what?_

**_“If you move on, you may meet him again, but he will not be the same.”_ **

_He wanted his Yuri to always be Yuri._

**_“So you wish to continue this charade?”_ **

_“If I don’t, what is there left for me?” Viktor asked._

**_“You will be free. For you have found what you lacked.”_ **

_And what was that?_

**_“Love. Isn’t it always?”_ **

_“But you’re trying to take that away from me!”_

**_“Don’t be a fool. Once you have it, you never really lose it. It will always find you again.”_ **

_“If I stay, will Yuri die?”_

**_“Eventually…but you will linger on and on…forever and ever.”_ **

_“I don’t want forever. I want Yuri.”_

**_“Then move on.”_ **

_“But—….”_

**_“Enough talk! Make up your mind!”_ **

_Fine…_

_I’ll…_

* * *

 

Yuri awoke to the strangest sound, like shattering glass.

It was really his Viktor doll, tumbling from his bed to the floor, in a heap of broken limbs.

Yuri blinked once, twice, and his eyes widened disproportionately. What just happened?

How did—

He’d fallen asleep on top of Viktor. Viktor had changed back in the middle of the night, even after they’d made love.

Viktor had got broken because of him.

_“Listen, Yuri. I never wanted to tell you this if you didn’t need to know, but it’s a simple thing to be rid of me.”_

_Yuri sat up slowly and stared at Viktor as the other went on seriously. “All you have to do is break me. Or burn me.”_

_“Then I’ll be gone. And you’ll be all alone again.”_

“Oh no…oh no!” Yuri scrambled from the bed and went on his knees on the floor beside the broken doll.

“VIKTOR!!!” he wailed.

“I’m so sorry, so so so sorry!” Yuri scooped the doll up into trembling hands, and he sobbed big, wet, sloppy tears all over its prone body.

It was over now, it was all over now.

Viktor was gone.

Forever.

And it was all his fault.

* * *

 

**_Elsewhere_ **

* * *

 

 

“Customer, customer, you really have to go now. The shop is closing.”

A tall, handsome, silver haired man opened his eyes in a bar in Russia. He was bleary-eyed and so drunk he was seeing triplets.

But one word kept resonating in his head.

“…Yuuuuri…” He groaned.  “I need to find Yuuuri...”

* * *

 

**….THE END?**

* * *

 


End file.
